lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen's Visit/Transcript
Ono: Everyone, everyone! She's here! She here's! Pride Landers: (GASPING) Kion: Okay, Lion Guard. Let's just make sure the path is clear and nobody in the crowd gets hurt. Beshte: You got it, Kion. Fuli: On it. Bunga: Back it up, ella fella phant! Make some room! (GRUNTING) Zito: (GROANS) Twiga: She's here. Fuli: Hey giraffes! Down in front! Beshte: A little further back? Thank you. Keep it clear, please. Hyraxes: (SQUEAKING) Ono: We have the best view of all. Finches: (CHRIPING) Raha: Presenting her royal majesty! Starehe: Ruler of the zebras! Raha: Sovereign of the Back Lands! Starehe: The golden zebra herself! Starehe and Raha: Queen Dhahabu! Dhahabu: Hello everybody, Are you all here to see me? Pride Landers: (GASPING) Dhahabu: Then I'll really give you something to see. Zebras, frolic and romp! :It's okay to stare, :I know I'm quite a sight to see, but I don't stand still, so come on everybody :Prance with me, you gotta move your hooves, your paws, your feet, we've got the rhythm and we've got the beat, :Prance With Me, Prance With Me :And we'll frolic and romp all night Prance With Me, :Prance With Me and we'll dance dance dance till the morning light :A queen must be majestic :I'm sure you will agree :The Circle of Life :Could use some fun so come on prance with me :You gotta move your hooves your paws your feet, we've got the rhythm and we've got the beat :Dhahabu and her herd: Prance with me :Dhahabu: Prance With Me, :And we'll frolic and romp all right :Dhahabu's herd: (all night). :Dhahabu and her herd: Prance with me :Dhahabu: Prance With Me, :And we'll dance dance dance till the morning light :Zebras and Pride Landers: :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Dhahabu, her herd and Pride Landers: :Prance with me :Dhahabu: :Prance With Me :And we'll frolic and romp all night :Zebras and Pride Landers :(All night) :Dhahabu, her herd and Pride Landers: :Prance with me :Dhahabu: :Prance With Me, :And we'll dance dance dance :Zebras and Pride Landers: :(Prance prance prance) :Dhahabu: :We'll dance dance dance till the morning light :Zebras and Pride Landers: :Frolic and Romp! Pride Landers (CHEERING) Tiifu: She's so beautiful! Zuri: And so queenly! Simba: On the behalf of the royal family. I welcome our friend and ally Queen Dhahabu! Pride Landers: (CHEERING) Dhahabu: Thank you, you're majesty. And my warmest wishes to everyone here in the Pride Lands! Pride Landers (CHEERING) Simba: The offcial celebration will contiune at sundown! Bunga: Did you see Dhahabu's dance moves? Un-bunga-lievable! Fuli: Yeah but isn't she supposed to be here on serious business? Ono: Indeed! The water treaty between the Pride Lands and the Back Lands is very serious. Kion: Yeah Dhahabu's watering hole is helping everyone in the Pride Lands get through the dry season. Bunga: Then let me ask you a seirous question. Do you think she remembered me? Dhahabu: There you are. Bunga: She does! I've been looking foward to seeing you again. Kion: Well you're majesty. It's good to see you too. Bunga: Hiya Queen Dhahabu Dhahabu: My little mongoose. Bunga: That's me! So Dhahabu? How 'bout we show you the local landmarks? Dhahabu: That sounds delightful. But a tour has already been arranged. Kiara: Dad asked me to take Queen Dhahabu around the Pride Lands. As her royal escort. Tiifu: And we're helping Kiara. Zuri: That's right. Dhahabu: Why don't we all go together? That way I canc atch up with my old friends, while making new ones. Bunga: Yeah, great idea. Zebras (Neighing) Dhahabu: Oh, I almost forgot. Faithful subjects... King Simba has given permission for you all to enjoy the Pride Lands during my visit. So go! Frolic and romp! Zebras (Neighing) Dhahabu: Just be back by sunset. Raha: What about us, oh queen? Starehe: We're coming with you, right? Raha: After all what would you do without Raha and Starehe? Starehe: You never go anywhere without us. Dhahabu: I have these lovely Pride Landers to look after my needs. Enjoy yoursel's with the others! Raha and Starehe: Yes, my queen. Raha: Frolic and romp? Starehe: Frolic and romp. Dhahabu: So. Where shall we go first, princess Kiara? Kiara: The Mekundu Cliffs. This way, you're majesty. Fuli: Are we seriously going on a tour? Ono: Looks like it. Bunga: I sure am! Beshte: Oh, it will be fun. Kion: Just think of it as going on patrol, with a speical guest. Fuli: Fine. Dhahabu: I always imagined the Pride Lands as being greener. Kiara: It's very green during the rainy season. But this time of year... Tiifu: Everything gets dried out and frizzy. Zuri: Espically my fur. Your coat looks beautifully soft and silky! Tiifu: And how do you get your stripes that color? I love it! Dhahabu: Thank you, I'm just lucky I guess. Kiara: Well everyone in the Pride Lands is greatful for you're help. This Dry Season is especially bad. So you can see how important the water treaty is for us. Dhahabu: Of course! We're happy to help out Pride Lands friends. Kion: Ono, what's wrong? Ono: I don't like the look of those cloud. Beshte: I do. We could use some rain. Ono: Well, it is raining high up in the sky. But it's too hot for the rain to hit the ground. Bunga: So? Ono: So it's also perfect condition for... (THUNDER CLAPS) Ono: Dry lighting! Dhahabu: (GASPS) Gracious! A fire! Kion: Heyvi Kabisa! The Queen! Fuli, Get the Queen to safety! Fuli: On it! Huwezi! Dhahabu: It's coming right at us! What're we gonna do? Fuli: Follow me! Hurry, You're Majesty. You'lll be trapped agaisnt the cliffs! Dhahabu: But I... I can't! Fuli: You have to jump it! Move! Now! Jump! Kion: Bunga! Beshte! Fire Break! Let's keep it buring towards the cliffs! Bunga: Zuka Zama! Beshte: Twende kiboko! Kiara: Kion how can I help? Kion: We need to put out the hot spots! Kiara: Got it! Kion: You too, Ono! Ono: Affrmative. Incoming! Bunga: Kind of hot around here. Ono: You just noticed? Fuli: This is far enough. You'll be safe here. Sorry I shouted at you back there. You're majesty. Dhahabu: Oh! I'm not. Your shouting helped me get moving. Thank you Fuli. Gracious! The Lion Guard certanily works fast! Kion: Fire's out Everybody okay? Dhahabu: Yes, thanks to the Lion Guard. And it was all done with such speed and coolness. Bunga: We can't help it. We're the best! Kiara: Gotta admit, I don't know what the Pride Lands would do without the Lion Guard. Dhahabu: Oh that's exacttly what I need! A guard! A Queen's guard! Fuli I've never seen anyone move so quickly. With you by my side I would always feel safe. I would you to be my personal guard for the remainder of my visit. Fuli: You... you would? Bunga: What about me? Your loyal mongoose! Kion: That's really nice of you, Your Majesty. But Fuli's already a member of the Lion Guard. So... Kiara: Kion. Queen Dhahabu is sharing her water with us. I think we should do what she asks. Kion: Yeah, but... Kiara: It's just while she's here. Kion: You're majesty I'm sure Fuli would be pleased to act as your personal guard for your visit. Fuli: I would? I mean... I would. Dhahabu: Wonderful! And you two! You never left my side during the ordeal. I want you to be my guards as well. Tiifu: Really? Zuri: Ooh yes. Kiara: Tiifu? Zuri? I was counting on your help tonight. Kion: Remember? Sharing her water? Do what she asks? Kiara: (SIGHS SOFTLY) I know Tiifu and Zuri would also be honored to be your temporary guards. Tiifu: So honored. Zuri: So totally honored. Dhahabu: That's settled. Now I have my own Queen's guard. I think this calls for a celebration! Let's all frolic and romp! Frolic and Romp! Frolic and Romp! Tiifu and Zuri: Frolic and Romp! Frolic and Romp! Dhahabu: Come, Fuli! Prance with us! Fuli: Frolic and romp. Dhahabu: Well. My new guards certainly are enthusiatic. And now that I have them, I won't need you to escort me. Kiara: But you're majesty... Dhahabu: I'm sure you have many other duties to attend to. Kion: It's okay. She's got Fuli. I'll have Ono keep an eye on them too. Kiara: I do need to help prepapre for tonight's event. Kion: And we'll go on patrol. Lion Guard let's go! Dhahabu: Fuli! Fuli: Oh sorry force of habit. Scar: You did wellto report this skinks! But the water treaty with the zebras must be put to an end. I want the Pride Lands to stay thirsty. Perhaps something will happen to the queen during her visit. Something very unfortunate. Bring me Reirei and the jackals. They're usally good at this sort of thing. With the queen gone, there will be no treaty. And no extra water for the Pride Lands. (LAUGHS) Beshte: I sure hope Fuli's all right. She didn't look very happy. Starehe and Raha: Frolic and romp. Frolic and romp. Oh, hello. Ono: They don't look very happy either. Beshte: Hey Raha, Starehe. What are you two up to? Starehe: Oh, Frolicking. Rahah: Romping. Starehe: But mainly looking for Queen Dhahabu. Raha: Is she with you? Bunga: Nah. She's still touring the Pride Lands. With her new guard. Starehe: Her new guard? Raha: Oh, we thought she might need us. Starehe: She's never been apart from us this long. Kion: Don't worry. We can find her for you. Starehe and Raha: Okay. Kion: Ono. Ono: On it! Dhahabu: They're adorable! What do you call the again? Fuli: Baboons. Dhahabu: Baboons are delightful. Zuri: They sure do love Fuli. Reirei: Would you look at that. A golden zebra. Goigoi: I didn't know they came in different flavors. What you think it tastes like? Reirei: Only one way to find out. Tiifu: Fuli! Let 'em tug your tail again! Reirei: Jackcals! Get 'em! (BABOONS SCREECHING) Dhahahbu, Tiifu and Zuri: (SCREAMING) Fuli: I never thought I'd be happy to see jackals! Huwezi! Nobody gets passed me! Dhahabu: Bravo! My loyal guard! Defend you're queen! Zuri: We'll be back here, uh protecting the rear. Jackals (GROWLING) Ono: (GASPS) Hapana! Everyone! I found Dhahabu! So have the jackals! Kion: Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end... Kion, Bunga, Beshte and Ono: Lion Guard defend! Raha: What are jackals? Starehe: Who cares? They found Dhahahbu. Fuli: I'm warning you. Stay back! (GRUNTS) Reirei: (LAUGHS) You might be fast but you can't be everywhere! (LAUGHS) Kion: But we can! Reirei: Lion Guard! Beshte: Twende kiboko! Bunga: Zuka Zama! Reirei: Knock it off, ya pesky bird! Kion: Way to go Fuli! Raha: How dreadful! We must find our queen and... (GASPS) Oh no! Starehe: Our queen is in dnager! It's time to... Starehe and Raha: Kick and stomp! Goigoi: Like my mama used to say sneak and you shall... Starehe and Raha: Kick and stomp! Kick and stomp! Reirei: Jackals skedaddle! Bunga: That's right! and stay skedaddle! Raha: Are you hurt my queen? Starehe: Please tell us you're all right. Dhahabu: All right? I'm exhilarated! Thanks to the queen's guard! Fuli, my champion! You were magnificent! You single handedly held those jackals at bay. Fuli: Thanks but... Dhahabu: And where are Tiifu and Zuri? Tiifu: Here you're majesty. Zuri: (GRUNTING) That's right shoo! Dhahabu: You two stopped that wreatched creature from attacking me from behind! Tiifu: We did? Dhahabu: You are being far too modest. Kion: But you're Majesty... Dhahabu: Yes yes yes Kion. Your guard helped too. There's plenty of credit to go around. Kion: But I saw Starehe and Raha... Raha: Kion saw that we were safe. And we thank him. Starehe: Yes thank you Kion. Dhahabu: This remarkable day has made me come to a realization. My queen's guard must be permant. Fuli, Tiifu and Zuri will remain by my side. Always! Raha: Huh? Starehe: We celebrate your widsom, my queen! Dhahabu: Than so shall I! Frolic and romp, with me. Zebras: Frolic and romp! Frolic and romp. Fuli: Kion you have to do something! No way I'm leaving the Lion Guard. Tiifu: We don't wanna be here new guards either. Zuri: Yeah. She acutally exepects us to guard her! Bunga: Kion? Beshte: Fuli's part of the team. Ono: But you can't offend the Queen. Remember the water treaty? Zebras: Frolic and romp! Frolic and romp! Kion: I got an idea that will give everyone what they want. But I'm gonna need a little time. Dhahabu: Oh Queen's Guard! Fuli: Yes, Your Majesty? Dhahabu: Show me to the nearest watering hole. I must refresh myself before tonight's event! Fuli: This way. Kion: Raha? Starehe? I was what you did to protect Dhahabu. Why would'nt you let me tell her about it? Starehe: The queen loves us because we're happy and carefree. Raha: She wouldn't want us to see us acting like that. Beshte: Acting like what? Ono: Kion, what're you talking about? Kion: I think Raha and Starehe would make a great queen's guards! Beshte: Them? Starehe and Raha: Us? Dhahabu: This water feels divine! Tiifu: How can she be so happy? Can't she see we're miserable? Fuli: Why are you two so upset? I thought you loved hanging out with royalty. And Dhahabu's a Queen! Tiifu: It was fine for a day. Zuri: Before the jackals showed up. Tiifu: But we can never leave Kiara. She's our best friend. Zuri: Besides, someday she will be a queen too. Tiifu: And it's up to us to help her be a good one. Fuli: Wow I never relized you felt so... Jackals: (GROWLING) Fuli: Uh oh Look who's back. Zuri: (SIGHS) Not again. Raha: But our job is to frolic and romp. Starehe: That's all the queen ever wants us to do. Kion: She might think differently. If she saw you two in action. Bunga: I wanna see you in action! C'mon! Show me what you got! Zebras: Frolic and romp! Frolic and romp! Bunga; I give up. Raha: Sorry. We can't just turn it on and off. Starehe: Something has to make us really angry. Beshte: Okay, so what would ir take? Ono: Hapanna! The jackals are back! They're attacking the watering hole! Dhahahbu's in danger! Raha and Starehe Dhahahabu's in danger? Kick and stomp! Kick and Stomp! Kick and Stomp! Bunga: Woah! Well, now we know what it takes. Kion: Come on Till the Pride Lands end... Kion, Bunga, Behste and Ono: Lion Guard defend! Jackals (GROWLING) Tiifu: We wanna help. Fuli: Then stay by the Queen! Zuri: We won't leave her side! Fuli: You should have come back, Reirei! You've already been beaten once today! Reirei: But this time we brought some extra teeth! Tiifu and Zuri (SCREAMS) crocodiles! Goigoi: Surprise surprise surprise! Raha and Starehe: Kick and stomp! Kick and stomp! Fuli: You're in for a surprise all right. Raha and Starehe: Kick and stomp! Kick and stomp! Reirei: What in the Outlands? Raha and Starehe: Kick and stomp! Dhahabu: Raha? Starehe? Is that really you? Goigoi: I told you those striped varmints was mean! Reirei: Jackals! Skedaddle! Bunga; That was the most easiest fight ever. Dhahabu: Raha! Starehe! I've never seen you like that. Raha: Sorry, oh queen. Starehe: So embarrasing. Dhahabu: Embarrsing? I don't think so. Fuli, Tiifu, Zuri. I'm sorry, but I no longer need you to be my Queen's guard. It seem I've had a Queen's guard all along. I just never knew it. Until now. And I hope this water treaty may allow friendship and goodwill to flow between our realms forever! Pride Landers: (CHEERING) Kion:You gonna miss being Queen Dhahabu's guard?' Fuli: I'm happy right where I am. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts